User blog:Phantom Falcon/Death Battle Season 6 Review
I'm pretty sure the title speaks for itself lol Aquaman vs Namor Pros *A long overdue fight that finally happened... *Fun analysis and jokes on Aquaman's side *Wiz stabbing Boomstick's leg *Really good animation *Deadass some of the best fight dialogue in Death Battle *"You're such a terrific dumbass! *Killing blow is great *Correct result and solid reasoning *Kings of the Sea is badass Cons *...but it's another Marvel vs DC matchup which is kinda eh *Especially since literally the last episode was Marvel vs DC *Namor's analysis is kind of boring *They lowballed both fighters to hell, especially Namor *The pun at the end Overall So here we are on the first episode this season, and it was very enjoyable. While seeing a Marvel vs DC fight right now feels odd, it's not a huge issue, especially with how great the fight was. I never realized how badass Aquaman was until I saw the analysis of this fight, and it made me a huge fan of him. Top it off with solid voice acting, great dialogue, a great music track, and stunning animation, and we're off to a strong start 8/10 Mega Man Battle Royale Pros *ANOTHER MEGA MAN FIGHT FUCK YEAH *AND ITS ANOTHER BATTLE ROYALE YES *AND WE GET X, STAR FORCE, .EXE, AND VOLNUTT ALL IN ONE EPISODE YESYESYESYES *sorry about my fanboying but uhhh analysis of all the mega men were great *Boomstick's Legends 3 rant *Mega Man 2 reference at the beginning *The whole black hole sequence *Mega Mania bops *Accurate outcome *Novemdecillion Cons *4 of my children had to fucking die *The deaths weren't that great *Volnutt being treated like a joke made me sad *It wasn't longer Overall Holy shit I loved this so much. This made the inner Mega Man fan inside me fanboy so hard with all the weapons, references, armors and abilities used, everything. This is the best Mega Man fight we've had, the best battle royale we've had, and easily my favorite 2D fight in the series. I freaking adored this episode. 9.75/10 Black Widow vs Widowmaker Pros *Another Overwatch character got in *The preview titles *Fight choreography is hella good *Voice acting is solid *The fight inside the building is badass as hell *Really good finisher *Correct result and solid reasoning... *Widow's Kiss is atomospheric and fits the fight really well... *Looks very pretty... Cons *...but we just waited 3 weeks to see Black Widow clap which was obvious *...but isnt that good of a soundtrack on its own *...but the animation looks choppy sometimes *Another Marvel fight already? *Analysis of both fighters was really boring *Widowmaker died which is gay *Dialogue is kinda bad Overall Honestly, considering how this was the best fight for both of them, I'm really glad it happened. While the outcome was very obvious and I was bored throughout the analysis, the fight made up for it. It's fast paced, well animated for the most part, great setting and atmosphere, and correct result made this a fight worth the boring wait. 7.75/10 Captain Marvel vs Shazam Pros *Shazam won which is epic *Analysis is some of the best and funniest analysis we've seen in recent episodes *"MOTHER F*CKING ENTERPRISES?!" *SLUG MUG *Voice acting is pretty decent *Animation was good... *Correct result... Cons *...but holy fucking shit was this sooooooo obvious. *...but very short *ANOTHER MARVEL CHARACTER ALREADY?????? *I think it says a lot when I almost fell asleep rewatching the fight *Shazam had better opponents *Carol absolutely didn't need to return *This was 100% done for clout *Decent fight choreography? What's that? *Marvelous sucks *Killing blow is lame as hell *Hand-drawn segments looked ugly Overall So yeah I really didn't like this epsiode. Animation was cool and all and I loved the analysis but good god the fight itself really drags it down. It's boring, short, uninteresting, and downright ugly in some shots. This is the worst episode of the season and quite possibly the worst modern Death Battle 4/10 Wario vs King Dedede Pros *It happened *Wario and Dedede's analysis are in depth and funny *"Jocylyn, order me a thousand more six-packs!" *Planet level Wario being acknowledged in Death Battle is hot *The animation is awesome and goofy as all hell *To add on to that, this is easily the funniest Death Battle imo *The fact that we got a backstory for both fighters hating each other is blessed *Wario destroying the colosseum *The battle between Giant Wario and Giant Dedede is badass as hell *The...detail on Wario's butt is surprisingly well done *The death is probably my favorite in Death Battle *Dedede's sexy pose *Appetite for Greed is fucking great *I agree with the result... Cons *...but the reasoning was a bit ehhhhh *Both fighters, especially Wario, were lowballed a lot *Wish they explained how Dedede can overcome Wario's healing factor *The goomba and waddle dee's minds being blown kind of creeps me out Overall Hot damn was this good. I'm being honest when i say that this is the best 2D fight of the season and easily in competition with Naruto vs Ichigo for my favorite 2D fight overall. The animation captures both Wario and Dedede's goofy personalities incredibly well and I love how this wasn't a super serious fight and focused more on comedy. Reminds me of some fights from Season 2. Overall, with great animation, fun analysis, and a good outcome, Wario vs Dedede is easily one of the best 2D fights in quite a while 9.5/10 Ben 10 vs Green Lantern Pros *This happened and not Green Lantern vs Nova... *Swan's writing on the analysis once again is some of the best, especially with Ben *Ben having over a million aliens was something I didn't know *Wiz and Boomstick's bro-fist *Animation is fantastic *"Have you ever seen a supernova?" "Several, actually I-". *"Ew, I stepped in loser!" *Hal using a fire extinguisher against Heatblast *Alien X flicking Hal is one of my absolute favorite moments this season *Hal saying the Green Lantern oath was badass *Voice acting was also solid *Emerald Heroes *To add on to Emerald Heroes, Emerald Herpes (Comment for more info) *Correct result... Cons *...but I would've taken Hal vs Nova if it meant avoiding the salt *...but their reasoning could've been MUCH better *Ben could've used more aliens tbh *Would've been better to see X use more of his reality warping powers *They should've gone into far more detail as to why hal stat stomps *Fight choreography is kind of bad *Fuck that kill Overall So yeah, the most controversial Death Battle is here, and what do I think of it? Well, despite many issues, it's overall pretty good. Research was kind of poopy and the reasoning was kind of shit. I'd also be lying if I said that the huge amounts of salt didn't lower the episode to me. But the amazing fight animation, excellent writing minus the meh reasoning, and solid voice acting makes this an overall great episode 8.25/10 Weiss vs Mitsuru Pros *PERSONA FINALLY GOT IN HOLY SHIT MY FAVORITE FRANCHISE IM NUTTING *A really cool matchup *Fun analysis, especially on Mitsuru's part *Likes to use Marin Karin...a lot. *Them talking about Persona is so good *Boomstick's explosion chart *"So were the interns." *Great fight animation... *The persona drain effect being heard when mitsuru collides with the ice is a nice reference *"Can't touch me ice queen! Huh, so that's what it's like." *"Strong enough!" is one of my favorite lines in Death Battle, easily *Persona won *It put an end to the roosterteeth bias bullshit *Winter Sonata is a great and tense song *Correct result and solid reasoning... Cons *...but Mitsuru kind of dominated *...but they lowballed the hell out of Mitsuru, especially in the speed department *I understand it's because of copyright issues, but I wish Persona music was in the rundown *The killing blow is lame as hell like holy shit *It's kind of a weird choice to have Mitsuru as the first Persona character *The way they pronounce Naoto and Yukari hurts my ears, even if it's a small nitpick *Mitsuru's VA was kind of eh Overall So we finally got my favorite franchise of all time, Persona, in Death Battle, and I'd say this was a strong start for them. While I do have some issues with the episode, it's overall very good. The writing was solid and it was nice to see Sam back for an episode, the animation is fucking great, and the fact that Persona won and shut up the Roosterteeth is bias stuff was satisfying. Overall, Weiss vs Mitsuru is a "cool" episode 8.5/10 Johnny Cage vs Captain Me-I mean Falcon Pros *The best matchup for both *Super hype *Surprisingly somewhat even *Captain me won which is incredibly epic... *The way the fight starts *Nut punch *Holy shit the fight choreography is some of the best in Death Battle history *The way Johnny uses the boosts is fucking awesome *Awesome killing blow *Accurate result and reasoning *Falcon Uncaged is amazing *Falcon was originally gonna fight All Might but he didn't which is good because if he did, rip Falcon Cons *...but Johnny had to die which is a 8 on the homosexuality scale *They really lowballed Johnny *That ending pun is fucking terrible *Falcon's VA is meh *Meh analysis *Test Your Might was used, which, while I don't have a problem with it given how strong Johnny was used, to use it as the maximum strength output when there are greater strength feats is dumb Overall And now we arrive at one of the most hype Death Battles, so much in fact that it got #1 trending on YouTube. While I'm not as big of a fan of this fight as others, I have to admit, this fight is fucking awesome. While the analysis dragged this episode down a bit, but the fight alone made it worth it. The great animation, funny moments, splendid choreography, and Captain Me taking a win is great. I can see why many people adore this fight, and I love it too 9/10 Aang vs Edward Elric Pros *One of my most wanted happened *Avatar came back *It's Strunton's first episode, and a good first episode at that *Boomstick glowing *Elements of Alchemy is so damn catchy *Fucking amazing animation *Minor thing, but the sound effects sound crisp and satisfying *Hand-drawn elements look good *Voice acting, especially for Ed, is really good *"At least I'm taller than you." *Correct result with solid enough reasoning... *Aang won which is :)... Cons *...but they made it out as a stomp to me when it's actually really close *...but Ed died which is :( *I wish the fight was more back and forth *Analysis' are boring *The death is lame as hell *They really lowballed Ed's other advantages *The ending pun is pretty bad *Wiz sounded really weird, tho Ben was sick so it's understandable *I wish Ed's strategies and tactics were implemented more into the fight Overall So we got the master of the elements vs the prodigy alchemist. And it was a really damn good fight. While the fight could've been more even, the fantastic voice acting, great animation, amazing track, and accurate enough reasoning overshadow the episodes' flaws. And it got me into Full Metal Alchemist, which is really good, highly recommend it. 8/10 Ghost Rider vs Lobo Pros *GHOST RIDER IS IN FUCK YES MY FAVORITE COMIC BOOK CHARACTER *AND HE WON TOO AAAAAA *AND HE ENDED THE DC WINNING STREAK WHICH IS EPIC *One of the best research and analysis this season *Lobo quickly became one of my favorite DC characters *Deadpool's cameo wasn't too bad *The jab at New 52 Lobo... *Lobo having Grimace as his bounty *Lobo no selling the penance stare in his physcial body but not when he's a soul is really cool *Lobo eating the building *Zarathos *LOBO OF CZARNIA! YOUR SINS ARE INNUMERABLE! I AM HERE TO WREAK VENGEANCE UPON YOUR SOUL! *Correct result and outcome *The puns at the end *The poetic irony here: The Spirit of Vengeance avenging all of the fallen Marvel characters, and against a DC character, who have had a long winning streak, especially against marvel Cons *...but I had to see New 52 Lobo, which is major amounts of no *Building level Ghost Rider *Star level Lobo *The bikes should've been in the fight longer *The death, while cool, is fairly basic *Ride into Hell isn't that good Overall So we have a fight that, honestly, I prefer over Ghost Rider vs Spawn. And it features one of my favorite characters in fiction. So yeah, I was super hyped when this fight was announced, even though I didn't know who Lobo was. The music was disappointing, but the fight, dialogue, and research really helped this episode out and makes it, in my opinion, the best Marvel vs DC fight this season 9/10 Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla Pros *Giant robot fight is something I appreciate *Tommy came back and they said he didn't die at the destruction of the zord, so that's epic *The Nintendo Switch battery jab *VA's are solid *Great animation *Akane speaking Japanese is a nice touch *Berserk Kiryu is so freaking hype and badass *Draconic Robotics slaps hard *Correct outcome... Cons *...but they really lowballed Dragonzord's speed *The models for Tommy and Akane look weird *Analysis is boring *Why wasn't Kiryu's power source a factor? *Terrible death Overall I'll admit, I'm not a big fan of Kaiju fights, but this was one I could appreciate. While Tommy losing is sad, the fight was badass as hell. Kiryu was so damn cool that he alone made the fight awesome. Add that with some sick choreography, great music, and phenomenal animation, and you got a fight that I'm sure most Kaiju fans can appreciate 8.25/10 Sasuke vs Hiei Pros *Yu Yu Hakusho got into Death Battle *Sasuke also finally got in *I also got into YYH because of this, and I love it to death *Hiei's analysis is great and made him one of my favorite anime characters *The animation is glorious, especially the hand drawn bits *Hiei breaking out of Genjutsu and Amaterasu is one of my favorite moments this season *"Pathetic fool! I am the power of fire and ash incarnate!" *Susanoo vs Darkness Flame is so badass *The climax...jesus it's great *Great and brutal kill *Dangerous Gaze is the best Season 6 OST no @ Cons *I swear, I've never been so back and forth on a DB verdict like this *They used a game feat for Sasuke which I don't get *While I do believe in planet level YYH, the cloud dispersion calculation seems horribly inflated *Not sure if I 100% buy Hiei resisting most of Sasuke's hax Overall Here we have quite possibly the 2nd most controversial episode this season. What did I think of it? It was pretty damn good. I'm admittedly still iffy on the verdict (I do agree Hiei is stronger and tougher than Sasuke, but Sasuke is still much faster and has some hax Hiei doesn't resist.), the fight and analysis more than makes up for it. The jokes were well done, the analysis is interesting, and the fight is godly. Definitely one of the best 2D fights this season. However, the best thing about this episode was that it hyped me up for my favorite episode in all of DB 9.25/10 Ganondorf vs Dracula Pros Category:Blog posts